FrozenAsAshley
by girlontherun13
Summary: ashley is a normal girl untill a strange man turnes a fun trip into a horror now ashley's a vampire and she lives with the cullens this brings a strange new life and new love this is my first fan fic and im not too good at summeries review please
1. 1 prologue

It was Saturday morning around 7:30 I was cursing my little brother Kyle for being such an early raiser. At least I knew that I would have enough time to get ready. Mom and I were going to go to a craft show in Harrisburg it wasn't a large one so we decided to leave around 9:00 I took my time taking a shower and dressing doing my hair in a most leisurely pace. Mom called for me and I grabbed my purse and shoes. The fair was far from empty all around were people trying to get those last gifts before Christmas. People bustled hear and there and there were booths everywhere. We meandered from booth to both looking at the variety of crafts up for sale. One booth in particular caught my eye it had a variety of glass blown jewelry on it. I started to move towards the booth leaving my mom at a booth with eco friendly candles. Walking over I saw a man an amazingly stunningly beautiful man. His skin was so pale it was like chalk, his eyes bright red and he was staring at right me! I am not a very pretty girl I'm short and have mid length brown hair I always used to say that I was invisible cause I never got much attention from anyone. Its seemed so strange to me that this man look at me for more than a moment. After I was finished at the booth I went back over to the booth I left my mother. She wasn't there!! I quickly scanned the booths nearby to see if she was at any of them and once again I couldn't see her. Not knowing what else to do I headed to the entrance to the fair where I had seen an information desk and a police woman as I came in. I was about ½ way there when I accidentally bumped into someone it was that beautiful man whom I had seen earlier. I mumbled an apology and started to walk away but he stopped me grabbing my shirt. He ask me where I was going. I didn't answer it seemed to piss him off, he ask me again forcefully grabbing my arm and holding me in place. Scared and not knowing what else to say I said I was going to the info desk. My answer seemed to please him and he pelted me with another question. Why? Once again I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. This time he seemed pleased with me not answering. He said "your lost aren't you" I did not reply to his question this man scared me and he still had me in a death grip I ask him if he would let go he only chortled but loosened his hold I was thankful for I could already see a bruise forming. He ask me what my name was and I replyed but with a moments wit I used a fake name "Ella" I said. And againg I ask if he would please let goa so that I could go to the information desk this time he looked very angry I knew his reply before he said it No you my little pretty are coming with me.


	2. 2

Ok I was scared really scared I thought about screaming but he had his hand around my mouth before I could even blink. He grabbed me and and swung me onto his back he started to run and I wondered how no one saw this that is until I saw how fast the people where blowing by. This was just not natural. He threw me into a car and I hit my head on something hard very hard slowly… I could feel myself loosing consciousness.

I awoke with a start, actually a slap right across my face the man was there we were in a huge dark room I could see three huge windows that went from ceiling to floor outside it was dark I could tell I was about two stories up in an old manufacturing area I didn't know where I was I only knew I needed help and now!!!

"_Ahh your awake_ " he said with a twisted grin.

"_Take me home now"_ I screamed

"_I'm sorry but I can't do that"_ he said with an edge to his voice

"_You see you've been asleep for a very long time"_, he said "_actually I have managed to make it all the way to California. _

I froze what we were in California omg then it hit me I was never going home never I was scared and alone and all I wanted was to be home with my mother and little brother. I started to run to the door I was scared and I jus wanted to get away he was in front of me before I even made it half way

"that was a very stupid thing to do" he said sneering

"you will pay for your little pathetic run for it I am faster than you stronger than you. You have no hope." He bit me

I screamed I didn't really know what else to do the pain the agony it burned and then out of nowhere I heard a crash the huge window was broken into pieces in slow motion I saw three very beautiful people come in they all moved so fast it was blurry and I couldn't tell what was going on all I knew for sure was that I was in pain . I felt like I was on fire burning alive I don't know how long I was in pain but eventually it started to subside slowly I could feel the fire inside of me being replaced with extreme cold like ice slowly starting with my finger tips and toes.


	3. AN please read

So im sorry I know you all probably don't like authors notes but I needed to say some things :

First of all sorry about my first chapter I don't like how it is just one big paragraph either but I figured since its only the prologue it would be ok chapter two is much better.

Second umm I m not sure how to do one of the disclaimer things but I do not own twilight or any of the characters in twilight if you could please explain how to do that I would greatly appreciate it.

Thid i know the transformation wasn't great but i just wrote what came to me please tell me what you thing i don't mind flames

Lastly reviews please, I just want to know what you think I love criticism and I want to make my story the best possible please help me out.

So I know you probably hate me now for this a/n and I'm sorry again

Courtney


	4. 4 awake a new day

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight **

Slowly the pain subsided. I could hear and probably open my eyes but I was determined not to not until the pain was gone. I was also scared of what I would find when I opened my eyes. I was scared to see that man I was afraid of that room I was not ready to be awake not yet.

I could hear three voices though I found it weird that I knew that there where exactly three. I could smell them too three very different distinct smells. Everything around me seemed sharper clearer and I couldn't even see but I could tell I was different why was I like this? What happened to me?

The girl was talking in her singsong voice.

"_Carlisle she will wake up in two minutes and 34 seconds._" she said "_Tell Bella to take Nessie and Jake to the cottage. I don't see any danger in the future but I think Bella would feel better."_

"_Ok Alice." _the man I presumed was Carlisle said "_Edward has told Bella they have gone to the cottage"_

"_What do you see Alice?"_ this was the other man I could practically feel the protectiveness rolling off him.

It was very strange but I instantly knew that Alice could see the Future and the other man could monitor emotions I didn't know what that was called. It was strange how could I know that I thought how is it even possible to do those things I just couldn't understand. And worse off was the fact that I was almost completely sure that I could do them both if I tried.

The pain was slowly receding and the cold was spreading almost to my heart which was the only area that was still on fire. The fire tried to beat the cold but it couldn't with one last surge the fire was out the cold had won. I was once again consumed with fear. The pain gone I knew I had to open my eyes but I was afraid of these strange people I was afraid of what I had become.

_"She's completely consumed with fear"_ the second man with the younger voice said

"_Well then calm her down we don't want her to freak."_ Carlisle said _"She is going to be very confused as it is it's a lot to handle especially for one so young."_

I instantly felt calm, curse that man with the power to control my emotions. I decided it was time to open my eyes when did it was like the shock of my life. Everything was so clear so colorful so bright and sharp. I looked out over at the three people I heard talking, a young girl about two years older than me she was amazingly beautiful her black hair stuck out from her head in little spikes and she was wearing a black dress but it wasn't just black it had every other color sewn in the dress as well I could see every fiber even though she must have been ten feet away. Next I looked at the men there was two of them one about the same age as the girl and one older in his twenties or so. I started to ask what happened but the older man cut me off.

_"Hello my name is Carlisle and my family I and saved you from that evil man. I know this will be hard to believe but we are actually vampires and so was that man that had you. We saved you from being drained of all your blood and killed but with a price we were not able to save you from becoming one of us. He bit you and we where unable to get the venom before it started to spread. I'm so sorry. _

I could hear the truth and remorse in his voice and I believed him whole heartedly I knew that the man who took me was not human anyways. I wondered so many things though and I needed answers. i noticed that a couple of others had joined the three the one could read minds. How did I know that I was so confused all I wanted where answers. the man started to tell me about vampires it took a very long time and the other vampires left soon after but came back so he could introduced me to them. There was Edward, Emmet, jasper, rose and Esme he also said there was Bella I could smell other people too even though they were far away each had a very enticing human smell to them but was tainted with something else . I ask him about special gifts and he looked shocked until Edward explained that I was a mimic. I Edward told Carlisle that I could percept what gifts others had and could mimic them myself. Apparently this was a rare gift for the Cullen's had never heard of such thing. Finally Edward said something to Carlisle about my eyes. This confused me I actually hadn't seen myself yet and didn't know what I looked like I knew that I looked different but how different I wasn't sure. This spurred Alice she jumped up and ran off to get a mirror. When Alice came back she was carrying a mirror that was taller than her it was an old silver one that looked hundreds of years old.

"_That actually is hundreds of years old. As is most of our furniture_." Edward said.

"_Edward we don't need a history lesson just let the girl look in the mirror_" said Alice.

I looked in the mirror what I saw made me jump and that surprised me even more cause as I jumped I raised into the air an hit my head on the ceiling. That made the big one Emmet laugh. I was obviously still getting used to the vamp strength and speed. When I regained my calm and looked again. In the mirror I saw a girl she was small built slender even. She had long brown hair with faint red highlights. She was amazingly pale and her clothes were beautiful. Someone must have dressed me I thought cause these are not my clothes. I looked just like any of the other vampires in the room behind me but for one thing I had dark blue eyes.

"_Why are my eyes a different color_?" I ask. "Why aren't they like yours?"

"W_e already told you how are eyes change and how they are red if you drink human blood or if you are a newborn, we have no clue though to why your eyes are blue_." Carlisle said

"Carlisle what about her thirst I believe we have been so preoccupied we have forgotten." Edward whispered.

"A_ctually until you said something about it I hadn't noticed, now though it does burn a lot." _I told them.

"W_ell then we will hunt. Alice do you see any danger??? We will be back soon_." Carlisle told the group.

"_I see no danger but I don't see her well yet since she is so new to me_" Alice said

With that we where off speeding into the forest over a river an up a mountain there we stopped. I could smell something it had blood it was calling me towards it with that sweet smell. I watched as Carlisle attacked a male elk and drank it. I knew I could do it but when I went to I just couldn't I couldn't hurt that poor animal I must have looked silly just standing there staring at the deer but I seriously couldn't move.

Carlisle came back when he saw the way I looked he gave me a sympathetic look and ask "Would you rather slip up and kill a human or kill an animal and spare a life?"

I realized he was right and went after the elk killing it exactly as Carlisle had. After three more we went back. I didn't feel thirsty anymore and I knew that once again Carlisle was worried about me I went to ask him what was wrong. He answered before I could ask

_"You and Bella the vampire you haven't met yet have many things in common"_ he said "_other than your impeccably alike looks you also seem to have that same control over your thirst that no other vampires have. You two are able to function as a newborn. Most newborns are consumed with their thirst not able to think of anything other than their thirst and their need for human blood. You and Bella don't need as much blood either by the looks of it."_

_"Great"_ I said "_Not only am I a freak because I am a vampire but I'm a freak among vampires too." _

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry just a few things I need to clear up:_**

**_First this chapter is dedicated to_**

**_Ali who read my story just because she is my best friend even though she doesn't like twilight_**

**_Cybil kitty who wrote my first and only review thank you so much_**

**_Second I know you all don't know very much about Ashley yet and I know that this chapter may have been confusing I tried my best if you hang in just one more chapter I promise it will be better and next chapter will have a lot of Ashley her past and her becoming friends with the Cullen's_**

**_BUT I will not update if I do not have more than my current 1 review !!!!_**


End file.
